Implantable pulse generators have been used to stimulate a variety of anatomical structures, such as the heart, the brain, the spinal cord, and nerves, amongst other targets. Electrical energy is typically conveyed from the implantable pulse generator to the targeted tissue via a lead. A variety of types of leads have been developed for these purposes. In order to maintain the ability to deliver reliable chronic therapy, the lead may need to be securable within the body, such as proximate the targeted tissue. A lack of reliable anchoring can lead to an inability to stimulate targeted tissue and/or unintended stimulation of non-targeted tissue.